1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with pigmented, non-woven, fibrous sheets, particularly highly filled sheets having a low fiber content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper has been described as a sheet material made up of many small discrete fibers (commonly cellulosic) bonded together. Small amounts of latex have been used in the paper making process. Fillers have also been used to improve certain properties of the paper even though the strength of the sheet is thereby reduced. The amount of fillers heretofore used in paper making processes on common equipment such as the Fourdrinier machine generally has not been greater than 30 or 35 percent of the total dry weight of the sheet, although up to 40 percent has been disclosed as operable. The retention of fillers in the sheet during formation has been recognized as a significant problem.
The use of asbestos in the preparation of other kinds of fibrous sheets has been practiced for many years. Such fibrous sheets have been used advantageously in the preparation of products such as floor coverings and muffler paper. However, evidence has been found that asbestos fibers are injurious to human health. In some countries, the use of asbestos has been banned and in the United States rather severe restrictions on its use are being comtemplated. Accordingly, new systems which do not use asbestos are greatly desired. Such new asbestos-free systems can advance the state of the art even though on balance their properties do not exceed those of the asbestos-containing materials. Where the properties or methods of preparation are improved, such systems would be of great benefit.
It would be especially advantageous if a new process for making highly filled papers and especially asbestos-free products could be carried out on existing equipment so that large, new capital investments would not be required.